monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Monster Girl Quest: Paradox/@comment-25786205-20141207194935/@comment-24824436-20141213195006
Taking that into mind, then it still doesn't make sense. It's been stated ever since the fight with Nanabi, Luka has strange holy powers, but for some reason, no one else connects to him being related to an angel until after he access his true power. And if Luka wasn't to be the hero that brings peace, then the world is doomed because it's been shown that all the humans are severely weaker than the Monsters. I don't think there will be another human that either Alice or Ilias can look for to further her plans. And you can't say that Luka can't be considered to be on a Monster's side when in the Plansect Village, he allies himself with Monsters. If he wasn't to be considered on the Monster's side, then he would've left Plansect Village to hell. Even if Ilias knew what Alice was planning, that still doesn't change the mindset of Luka. Both Alice and Ilias were stupid enough to hope that he would kill Alice after what's been established and/or accomplished throughout Chapters 1 and 2. Maybe I misinterpreted something within the Encyclopedia, but I'm pretty sure one of her dialogue involved going after children. But even taking that out of context, she still eats men just for own amusement. And this game still expects me to side with her for that? She's a walking hazard. And on top of that, because the Monsters are so overpowered that they can easily enslave humans (or simply take the humans into places where humans and Monsters coexist, I'm sure at least one human would've accepted the idea of coexistence, considering the majority of them accepted it easily after Luka interfered), but opts for collateral damage instead of minimizing casualties (especially when the likes of Alma Elma does it for her own amusement), then they really are Monsters. Moving into Alice's leadership, again, with how she runs things and how her top suboordinates disobeys her, I can't trust any of them for leadership. And I CAN say that they are bad leaders if this game has shown only that. If they wanted to expand more to make me say that there is good leadership, then they should've. And if Alice is really the first Monster trying to do something about the Monster/human war, then what's gonna happen if Luka wasn't there? Without Luka, every place would've faced disaster (especially when Alice does nothing, even when the disaster is caused by one of her suboordinates). From the way the game is paced, then there would've been no chance for recovery whatsoever if Luka quits or fails. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to like this game. Everything was poorly paced (worse on Chapter 3), the characters unlikeable, the world-building was very clunky, and plenty of Deus Ex Machina moments that didn't make sense (especially when the plot is so rushed that it feels like something the writers half-assed). And I forgot to mention another fan mod that's being worked on called "Monster Girl Quest: Alpha". I'm also interested to see what direction that's going to take after seeing the first version that came out. But hey, I can't stop you guys from liking this game. If you guys like this because you see something compelling, then go ahead and keep liking this game. I don't see any of that in this game, so I don't like it, but it doesn't matter to me if you guys like this.